deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beerus
' Beerus' is an antagonist from Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, in essence, he's the second most powerful being in his universe. He is the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Lord Beerus vs Asura *Beerus vs Bill Cipher *Beerus vs Chakravartin *Darkseid vs Beerus *Beerus vs Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Lord Boros VS Lord Beerus *Beerus VS Pegasus Seiya *Sailor Galaxia VS Lord Beerus *Beerus vs. Sans *Superman vs Beerus (Complete) *Beerus VS Thanatos *Thanos vs. Beerus (Complete) *Beerus vs Thanos vs Chakravartin vs Enrico Pucci vs Shinnok vs Ganon *Lord Beerus vs. Toon Thomas (Complete) Possible Opponents *Doctor Manhattan (Watchmen) *HIM (PowerPuff Girls) *Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) *Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Millenniummon (Digimon) *Pyron (Darkstalkers) *Trigon (DC Comics) History In the Dragonball series, there are twelve beings of mass galactic destruction known as the Gods of Destruction. These beings are a necessary evil since they maintain balance in their realms by wiping out planets that are created by the Supreme Kais. The most feared of the destroyers is Beerus, who is charge of Universe 7 with his attendant Whis his sole companion. While Beerus fulfill his role while traveling the cosmos, Beerus's reason for destroying planets borders more towards whim than universal balance. Despite his having a sleeping period of thirty nine years, an extra fifteen years when over sleeping, Beerus was an influence in his universe's affairs that include his indirect role in plant Vegeta's destruction. Before his previous rest, Beerus learned that a strong opponent called a Super Saiyan God would appear before him. Beerus woke up and found that opponent to be Goku. Death Battle Info Having been trained by Whis in martial arts, Beerus usually uses his power to destroy planets rather than fight. Such examples include tapping a table on the planet's surface to blow half of the world up and then wiping out another when he let a tiny drop of energy on his finger hit the surface. He can even wipe out an entire solar systems with ease. It is stated in Dragon Ball Super that he is capable of destroying everything in the entire universe all at once. Feats * Destroyed half a planet by tapping his finger on a table * Reduced an egg to dust with one finger. * Defeated Mr. Buu with only a small percentage of his full power. * Defeated Super Saiyan God Goku with only 70% of his full power. Flaws * Destroying entire galaxies seems to tire him out. * Lack of self control. Sometimes acts childish and gets angry over small things when he doesn't get his way ( Was going to destroy Earth over not getting a cup of pudding) * Arrogant and cocky Gallery 3425936-3322608-2079240520-db he.png|Beerus Angry 3990824-battle 013.jpg|Beerus Charging up this blast to destroy Earth FireEnergySphere2(BoG).png|Beerus Ultimate Attack BillsSunAttackThrow.png|Beerus Throwing his ultimate attack 3677227-2956469-4125804649-gokuf.png|Goku taking Beerus's Attack Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Animal Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Gods Category:Japan Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Combatants that can fly Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Near-Immortal